Susan
Susan was a seraphim from Heaven. After Fiore and DeBlanc went on an unsanctioned mission on Earth, Susan was sent to hunt the two down. She was later permanently killed when shot by The Saint of Killers. Biography After learning DeBlanc and Fiore were on Earth without permission, Susan was sent to deal with the two. Susan arrived at Flavour Station and watched DeBlanc and Fiore explain Genesis to Jesse Custer. Susan shortly left but was followed by Fiore and DeBlanc. Susan was beat down by the two angels but Jesse came to her aid. Susan grabbed Jesse by the throat however and strangled him. DeBlanc came to aid Jesse but Susan strangled him as well. Susan was then shot in the head by Fiore. Susan reemerged back in Flavour Station as DeBlanc, Fiore, and Jesse left. A waitress reported a pair of missing car keys and Susan claimed them to be hers. She investigated Fiore's car and found a bible that belonged to Sundowner Motel. Susan followed the three to the motel. She shot Fiore in the eye and DeBlanc in the chest. Jesse told her to use the phone to distract her. When she looked down on the phone, Susan was punched by Jesse. Susan was punched several times but didn't feel a thing. Susan punched Jesse in the head, which knocked him back. Susan was tackled by Fiore but Susan killed him once again, turning the gun on him. Jesse tried to kill her but Susan tackled him. Susan strangled Jesse but the latter managed to stab her. Susan's throat was then slit. Susan reemerged in the room next door and punched through the walls, hitting Fiore in the head. Susan grabbed DeBlanc by the throat but was shot in the throat by Jesse. Susan reemerged once again and a long battle ensued. Susan was later killed by Cassidy and the fight continued. Eventually, Susan was knocked unconscious. Susan was then disarticulated with a chainsaw by Fiore. Susan was eventually found in a bathtub by Hugo Root. Susan was told by Hugo that he'd get an ambulance. Susan insisted that he kill her. Susan was then suffocated. Susan eventually reinvigorated, watching Hugo suffocate her past body. Susan then walked off. After Annville was destroyed, Susan walked among the ruins of the city. Susan was suddenly shot by The Saint of Killers, whose bullets killed her, restricting her ability to reinvigorate. Powers and abilities Powers *'Superior Strength:' As an angelic seraphim, Susan displays amazing feats of stength surpassing humans and even standard angels (proven by her fight with DeBlanc, Fiore and Jesse). *'Superior Durability:' She didn't even react when Jesse punched her multiple times in the face. *'Reinvigoration:' Like Fiore and DeBlanc, she came back to life in a new, clean body every time she got killed. She was unable to reinvigorate however, when she was shot by The Saint of Killers. Abilities * Marksmanship: She is proficient in using a gun with a silencer. Appearances Season 1 * * * Behind the scenes *Susan is portrayed by Juliana Potter. References Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased